Ibuki
es una kunoichi de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter. Apareció por primera vez en el videojuego Street Fighter III: New Generation. Apariencia Ibuki es una chica joven de Japón, que se crió en una aldea ninja que está oculta a la mirada observante de la sociedad, donde se entrena en el arte mortal del ninjutsu. Tiene una complexión atlética y delgada con su cabello oscuro/castaño es retenido firmemente en un peinado topknot sobre su cabeza que cae hasta por debajo de su cintura. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus otras compañeras del mismo género, el atuendo de Ibuki tiene un tipo más tradicional de dogi ninja, que consiste en una prenda de vestir sin mangas superiores, pantalones anchos, protectores de brazos, y una máscara que oculta la mitad inferior de su cara. Su calzado se compone sólo de los vendajes de tela que se envuelven alrededor de sus pantorrillas, los tobillos y el empeine. La secuencia de animación para una de sus poses de victoria en los videojuegos la muestra usando una bomba de humo para cambiarse a sus ropas normales: una camiseta suelta blanca sin mangas, pantalones de mezclilla azul y zapatillas de deporte de color gris y negro. También lleva una mochila amarilla. Su uniforme escolar, que se muestra en algunas escenas cinemáticas, consiste en una camiseta sin mangas de color azul claro bajo una camisa abotonada de manga corta de color blanco con una cinta roja atada en el cuello, falda azul claro, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros. En su secuencia final para el videojuego Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, los zapatos negros de su uniforme escolar son sustituidos con zapatillas de deporte azules y blancas. En su secuencia final para el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, su camisa blanca sin mangas de su ropa normal es reemplazada con una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa. Más tarde su dogi ninja tiene mangas cortas como una adición. Su pose de victoria en los videojuegos y las ilustraciones conceptuales, revelan que lleva una camiseta negra sin mangas y una tanga blanca por debajo de su atuendo ninja. Personalidad A pesar de que es una ninja bien entrenada, todavía es una adolescente normal, y afirma en varias ocasiones que piensa con sus prendas de ninja son feas y su entrenamiento diario es extraño. Se cambia de regreso en su ropa "normal" cuando su régimen ha terminado y/o en los videojuegos a veces cuando gana una pelea como parte de su pose de victoria. Además Ibuki tiene un notable interés hacia los varones jóvenes. Esto se puede notar claramente en varias de sus frases de victoria en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, donde evalúa a sus adversarios basándose en su apariencia, comportamiento, vestimenta, así como su desempeño en combate. Es de particular interés que en la saga Street Fighter III, Alex es el único "chico" al que Ibuki ha mostrado incluso un sutil toque de atracción llamándolo "Macho Stud" durante su frase de victoria, aunque ella estaba expresando su decepción principalmente ante la pérdida de su "instinto de poder". En el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, ha demostrado una atracción hacia Guy llamándolo "un buen pedazo", pero se queja de su aspecto, afirmando que no se parece a un ninja en lo absoluto. Relaciones Sakura Kasugano Parece haber comenzado una amistad con Sakura, al juzgar por su enfrentamiento como rivales en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV y sus experiencias similares como luchadoras de secundaria interesados en chicos (o al menos un muchacho en particular, en el caso de Sakura). Además, cuando Ibuki derrota a Sakura en una ronda con un movimiento Super Combo como golpe de gracia, ella dice "¡Deberíamos totalmente salir por ahí alguna vez!" ("We should totally hang out sometime!"), con su frase de victoria diciendo "Nunca me encuentro con nadie genial en mi escuela" ("I never meet anyone cool at my school"). Biografía Trasfondo Ibuki vive en un poblado constituido exclusivamente por ninjas, donde se ha estado entrenando desde la infancia. Después de hacer la misma rutina todos los días y asistir a una escuela de ninjas, ella quiere vivir como una colegiala normal. Su mejor amiga es su compañera de clase, Sarai. Super Street Fighter IV Ibuki se escapa del campamento de entrenamiento de verano de para competir en el torneo de S.I.N., con la intención de conocer "chicos geniales y guapos". Como rival se encuentra con Sakura preguntándole si conocía algún chico, y si ganaba una pelea tendría que decirle quien es el. Cuando el torneo finaliza, se percata de que llegara tarde al campamento de verano y trata de escabullirse dentro de regreso como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo es descubierta por uno de los instructores http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAq2vsQf1LI. Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact Más tarde, Ibuki es enviada por su clan para adquirir los documentos de la organización de Gill. Estos documentos se refieren al proyecto de "G-File", que fue responsable de la creación de Necro (antes de que huyera) y Twelve. Gill le entrego a Ibuki los documentos voluntariamente después de que lo derrotó, aunque el proyecto ya estaba en marcha para ese entonces. Durante su secuencia final, recuerda el momento después de que ella derrota a Gill para obtener los documentos del proyecto "G-File". Ella sintió que alguien se acercaba a sus espadas, reaccionado inmediatamente con su entrenamiento ninja lanzando sus kunais hacia atrás y la persona que casi golpea resulta ser su mejor amiga Sarai, e Ibuli trata de disculparse por su reacción desmedida. Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Ibuki sigue la pista de Oro para pelear contra él y así completar su examen ninja de graduación. Lucha lo suficientemente bien como para pasar, y se dirige a estudiar en una universidad. Una vez allí, se une a un club que, muy a su pesar, resulta ser dirigido por su clan ninja como un método de entrenamiento adicional. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix Ibuki aparece como uno de los personajes disponibles en este videojuego. Street Fighter × Tekken Ibuki apareció como un personaje disponible, donde debió asociarse con Rolento, que había enviado una solicitud a su aldea para alguien experto en combate e infiltración para su búsqueda del artefacto Pandora. Debido a los constantes pedidos de Rolento que ella sigue a regañadientes, Ibuki se lleva bien del todo bien con su nueva pareja, a pesar de los títulos militares que le otorga a medida que la historia progresa. El Swap Costume de para el personaje Asuka Kazama de Tekken esta basado en el diseño de Ibuki. Otras apariciones Street Fighter Legends: Ibuki UDON Entertainment publico una mini-serie de cuatro volúmenes basados eb Ibuki y su historia en Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, donde resulta ser rival de Makoto. Cada volumen también se recogió en un solo libro para la serie Street Fighter Legends de UDON. Ella aparece en el volumen 3 de esta serie, precedida por Chun-Li y Sakura. Jugabilidad Estilo de lucha de Ibuki se caracteriza por su velocidad y agilidad. Varios de sus movimientos especiales son útiles tanto en acortar distancias y evadir su adversario y/o sus ataques: su Hien, por ejemplo, es capaz de permitirle saltar por encima de la mayoría de los ataques de proyectiles mientras continua con una patada saltando, y su Kasumi Gake puede permitirle pasar a través de los adversarios por completo, dándole la posibilidad de crear cross-ups confusos (o el potencial de sólo confundir en general). Mientras que ella puede que no sea tan fuerte como otros personajes, los ataques de Ibuki golpean rápido, y al igual que otros personajes de la saga Street Fighter III, posee Target Combos que le permiten encadenar varios movimientos normales en menos de segundos. Sin embargo, estas combinaciones de movimientos no son realmente fáciles de realizar, especialmente sus combinaciones de puños, donde donde dispone muy poco alcance. Su velocidad y agilidad a menudo también pueden ser bastante confusas para quien realmente la utiliza como personaje. Algunos de sus movimientos especiales como Tsuijigoe, básicamente no hacen ningún daño por si solos y ponen al jugador en situaciones en las que ella se vuelve extremadamente vulnerable, además que estos tienen maniobras de introducción muy similares a algunos de sus otros movimientos, pero sólo son eficaces para situaciones totalmente diferentes. Otros también requieren una sincronía y puntería precisas para realmente llegar a golpear, a diferencia de ataques que sólo se lanzan hacia adelante. Esto significa que jugar eficazmente, el jugador realmente debe ser capaz de jugar con bastante control y tener muy buenos reflejos, de lo contrario el jugador no tendrá mucho éxito con ella. Citas y frases Curiosidades * Otros ninjas en el clan de Ibuki incluyen a Sanjou, Enjou, Genda, Raion y Homura Yuuta. Enjou a menudo es confundido con Geki del videojuego Street Fighter original. * Ibuki tiene un tanuki mascota llamado Don. * Su profesión ideal sería ser una reportera de noticias. * Ibuki fue el primer personaje de la saga Street Fighter III en aparecer en otro videojuego. * En el videojuego Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix, cuando Ibuki lanza su kunai, su atuendo es cambiado al de Rolento del videojuego Final Fight, haciendo referencia a su movimiento especial Stinger. Además, lo que arroja durante su movimiento Super Combo Kasumi Suzaku depende de en qué nivel se encuentra. Lanzara un kunai (lvl. 1), un shuriken (lvl. 2), o una estatua tanuki (lvl. 3). ** Rolento pasaría a convertirse en su compañero de equipo de lucha en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken. * La trama argumental de Ibuki en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV parece derivarse de su aparición en el videojuego Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix, donde se escapa de su entrenamiento ninja para buscar una tienda de helados. Entonces también se encuentra con Sakura en su batalla como rival y le pide indicaciones para llegar. * El segundo traje alternativo de Ibuki para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, esta basado en la ropa que usa durante una de sus poses de victoria en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter III.SSFIV Alternate Costume Artworks * Ibuki y Hokuto, de los videojuegos la saga Street Fighter EX, ambas son interpretadas por la seiyū Yuri Amano. * Originalmente se planeo que Ibuki fuera un personaje disponible en el videojuego Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, pero no fue incluida debido a limitaciones de tiempo. * En el videojuego de lucha crossover Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, el personaje Strider Hiryu tiene un color alternativo basado en el atuendo de Ibuki. * En la película Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation publicada en el año 1999/2000, cuando Sakura se encuentra en el hospital, se la ve jugando al videojuego Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix en una plataforma Bandai WonderSwan (el modelo monocromático) controlando el personaje de Ibuki para luchar contra el personaje de Chun-Li, justo antes de que Ken la interrumpa. * El personaje Tsubaki de la serie manga y anime Soul Eater tiene una apariencia similar a Ibuki. Música de escenario Street Fighter III New Generation-Sharp Eyes (Ibuki)|Street Fighter III: New Generation Street Fighter III New Generation Original Arrange Album (D1;T4) Sharp Eyes for dancers|Street Fighter III: New Generation - Original Arrange Album Street Fighter 3 2nd Impact OST - 19 - Sharp Eyes (Piano Melo Version) ~ Japan ~ Ibuki Stage|Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Arranged-Twilight (Ibuki)|Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Super Street Fighter IV OST Theme of Ibuki|Super Street Fighter IV Street Fighter III Third Strike Online Edition Music - Twilight - Ibuki Stage Remix|Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition Galería de imágenes Sprites Referencias en:Ibuki Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter III Categoría:Personajes de Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV